Slave Tails
by Michael Hollows
Summary: The life of Tails as a slave in a medieval style Mobius. Tons of stuff going on, so no real way to give you all the info here.
1. Chapter 1

Let me see. What to write? So few people get to write their thoughts down, much less a lowly slave like me. I guess the first thing I should really write would be my name. Let me see, how did that go? Oh yes, Miles. Hello to whoever is reading this, my name is Miles. Loyal slave of, and male concubine to the current ruling king of a large Mobian kingdom called Shadez, Lord Shadow. I also appear to be the only concubine of my Lord. Sure he has done his kingly duty and impregnated Lady Amy several times, but while she is with child, I am almost always serving him in her place. He seems to actually dislike women in general. Not that it matters to me, I get to serve my Lord in a way that is actually quite fun to do! Plus, as taboo as it is for me to love my Master this way, to want to be his equal, his lover, like Lady Amy, I think he loves me the same way! In fact, it is pretty much obvious to me that if he could change the old laws, he would. One such proof of it is that he has taught me how to read and write, and has given me this personal journal to write in. In fact, I am writing in it after serving my Lord sexually. My Lord certainly leaves a mark, though, and it is hard to focus with my butt hurting so badly. Anyway, I'm going to rest now, or at least try to.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit the journal down and crawl back into my Lord's waiting arms, smiling the whole time.

"Miles, you know your Master loves you, right?" Lord Shadow says as he pulls me close to him.

"I know you do, my Lord. I am your loyal slave and concubine after all." I say as I relax and let him hug me tightly.

"No Miles, I love you the way I am supposed to love Amy. If I could change the laws, you would be my lover. My other king. Not my slave or concubine. I love you that much, Miles." Lord Shadow says as he kisses the back of my head.

"Master, you can't possibly mean that. I'm just supposed to be a tool to satisfy you while her Ladyship is with child, right?" I say as I do my best to roll over and look at him, feeling my collar get stuck on his sheets as I do so.

"No Miles. You are more than that to me. You are the only person I can say I love romantically. That I would want to have around me even if I lost the entire world. I'm sorry the Hedgehogs enslaved your people, Miles. I can't change the past, and the future can only be changed a little at a time in order for it to be permanent and wanted. I'm not having much luck getting things changed though. Only my Adviser, Sonic, agrees with my ideals, although we differ on some key points. Since it seems I have no choice but to fully declare you as my personal slave if I want to keep you, I am ordering you a custom collar with a specially made tag, showing that you are my property. I finished the paperwork this morning" Lord Shadow says as he plays with my collar.

"Really Master? I can be with you always?" I say as I find myself reaching out to hug him.

"Yes Miles, you will be with me always. And I will see that if I should die before you, you will go to a good owner." Lord Shadow says as a smile creeps across his face.

"Thank you Master!" I say as I hug him, tears creeping down my face.

"I wish I could have freed you, Miles. But I can't. And unfortunately I have a duty to stick to that will last a lifetime. I hate the fact I am so devoted to doing my duty. But if I don't, then I will be hunted down and killed. And so would you since you are my slave." Lord Shadow says, turning his head to try to hide the fact that he's crying.

"Master, don't cry! I would gladly die for you! I love you!" I say as I find myself disobeying everything I have been taught from birth and forcing my Master to kiss me.

Once I stop, my Lord says "Miles, I will forgive you this time, but you need to remember, right now you are still my slave, so you need to act like one, in case someone walks in on us. But still, here's a little reminder." my Lord says, as he actually hits my butt cheek hard enough with his hand to make it sting like a whole hive of bees stung the same area.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry Master, I don't know what came over me." I say, trying to hide the fact his smack to my ass had actually aroused me.

Right at that moment, a blue blur rushes through the room and skids to a stop right at the edge of my Master's bed.

"Sorry to interrupt your relief session with your slave, my Lord, but I have a urgent message from the king of Rheos. He says he had sent a slave caravan here to do some trading with us, but they were attacked by bandits in a small town on our western border. He is actually in the throne room demanding an audience, sire." Adviser Sonic says as soon as he stops.

"What could possess a king to travel with his caravan? Doesn't he know they are high risk targets?" Lord Shadow says as he gets out of bed and puts on his clothes.

"Here Miles, since I am bringing you with me, you at least need pants." my lord says as he hands me a well worn pair of trousers. That is quite a change. I've been locked in this room since I was 11! I've never worn anything other than my collar after I was brought here! Now he's taking me somewhere with him and has given me some clothes! I quickly put them on before turning around to see my Lord with a leash in hand.

I move close to him and present my collar to him so he can fasten the leash to it.

He seems to have trouble doing it, but I wait. I have no choice. Unless he orders me to, I can't do anything that really requires me to take an active approach. That's how I was raised, until I turned 11 and was taken in by Lord Shadow, who didn't vary in his approach from the routine I was used to at all.

After a minute or two, he has it fastened and starts to take off before he turns and says "Right then, come on Miles. Now be a good slave and be quiet unless it is absolutely necessary to speak."

I nod my head and follow after him, my head and shoulders tucked submissively. I notice that almost all the guards are staring at me with disgust, and pretty much all the other slaves are staring at me with envy, when they can take a break from their tasks or sneak a peak.

Once inside the throne room, I find myself being fastened to the back of my Lord's throne. There is a door, just behind the throne, set in such a way that I could open it without being seen. I open it to find a chamber pot in a hole in the floor, so apparently it is where I would have to go to the bathroom if my Lord is too busy to take me elsewhere. Especially since my tethered leash won't let me go any further than enough inside the door to shut it and if I undid the tether, the guards would kill me. I exit the room and sit down behind the throne.

Apparently they had been conversing already because what I could hear already sounded like a negotiation to me.

"I don't care that they came from my kingdom, they were in your kingdom, at one of your towns when they attacked my caravan!" the king of Rheos, was yelling.

"Well Sir Akore, I don't know what to tell you. They were not known to my guards, or they would have been dealt with before you could have reached the town. If you continue speaking to me in such a rude manner, I shall have you ejected from my palace. We are diplomats, let us act as such." my Lord says in a calm collected tone.

"Right, I'm sorry Sir Doom. Please forgive me for my outburst. I was just upset because some of my close friends were killed, along with some of the slaves I was bringing. Is there any way you can at least take care of those bandits?" Lord Akore says in a much politer tone.

"That's more like it. As for the bandits, my guards are already looking for them. Although your descriptions have done almost nothing to aid us in the search. Now the reason I said they had to come from your kingdom was that you said they were foxes, of a breed similar to my slave that is sitting behind my throne. All known foxes and other canines in my kingdom are slaves and are registered. No exceptions. I know for a fact that any species in your kingdom except Sapiens can be turned into slaves, or freed at the slightest whim of their owners. I believe it was a group of freed or escaped slaves from your kingdom who attacked you. Or at least I did at first. One of your guards mentioned that they still had their collars on. That there was no apparent marks showing even an attempt to remove them. I do believe they may have been forced to attack you by their Master. If you find out who he is, then you can stop the attacks from that certain group. The matter is closed for now. I need to take my slave here to get a new collar, have a good day, Sir Akore." I hear my Lord say before I feel a tugging on my tether. I look and see that my Lord is bent over and undoing the leash.

"Sir Doom, I have to ask. Why is your personal slave such a weak little thing? I would want mine to be able to protect me, yours looks like he couldn't even take a punch, let alone lift a sword." Sir Akore says the very moment I stand up and move out into the open, feigning an attack at me.

"Sir Akore, I am quite capable of protecting myself, as you would have found out if you made any move to harm anyone here. He assists me in other ways. Since I rather detest women other than my dearest wife, I wanted a male slave who could cook, and do other things for me while I am traveling and he proved satisfactory enough to me. He is a great slave. Anyway, you shouldn't question my slaves when your own were shown to attempt to kill you once before. Miles is completely loyal to me. I doubt you can say that about any of yours. Now get out before I have you thrown out!" my Lord says, screaming the last sentence so loud my ears and tails laid down.

As he leads me out of the grand hall, a realization sets into my head. He was taking me outside! I have not been outside since the day I was brought here. I couldn't even see out the one window in my room, so I was already uncomfortable with the size of the throne room. To be honest, even before I was 11 I was not outside, I was locked in a Slavers Den that had no view of the outside world. Trying to keep both my panic and my curiosity down, I decide to just focus on my Master's lower back as he leads me out the entrance of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The colors I saw out of the corner of my eyes both frightened and enticed me. A great change from the Slavers Den, and a pretty drastic change from my room. After a minute or so, I chanced a look and saw what I guess would be called trees and grass. We were walking on a dirt path that was a little muddy. After a few minutes, I noticed the path turn to hard segmented stone. I have no idea what it was called, but it was not that comfortable for me to walk on. Little sharp edges kept jabbing into my bare feet. Just a minute or two later, I was lead into a large, and very hot building. It had a mostly open front and some kind of hot pit or something.

"Now Miles, I am going to tie you to this bench. I expect you to still be sitting here when I get back, okay?" my Lord says as he guides me to the bench.

I nod my head and just go to looking at my feet as I saw that I was still outside of the building proper and was facing the outside. It was just too big for me, I can't handle it!

I'm not sure how much time passed, but before I know it, a green and yellow hedgehog with a severely scarred face and neck walks out the door and is carrying cuffs for my feet and hands. I see my Lord nodding his head, so I present my hands and legs the best I can to the strange hedgehog. As soon as he has secured my hands and feet, he pulls out another set and uses them to tie my feet irons and wrist irons together.

As soon as he finished that, he undoes my tether and removes my collar.

"Alright my King, this should only take a few minutes to adjust his new collar to fit correctly. Why you would waste so much money on a worthless slave is beyond me, Sire, but I am not going to argue with you. Especially not since your order is the best one I have had in a long while." the hedgehog says in a gruff voice like his throat had been scarred badly as he carries my collar back into the building.

I had been looking at my Lord while the smith had been talking and I noticed that my Lord had stiffened when the smith called me worthless.

"I'm sorry that he had to bind you Miles. He insisted on it, told me the last one he didn't do it to ran off, even though up to that point he had been loyal to his Master." my Lord says as he stands there, looking like he is struggling to keep from doing so much as touching me.

As much as I want to argue that I won't. I just kept my mouth shut and my head down. I really don't want to risk execution or a severe beating. After about thirty minutes or so, the smith comes out with a shiny silver collar that was etched with grape vines. I noticed, as I raised my head for the smith to put it on me, that there was also a etching on a plate on the back that read "Property of Lord Shadow Doom." I guess I had truly become his slave. I had a full fledged Master and was not a toy that was going to be passed onto whoever the next king wound up being.

The collar was just as heavy as my old one, and it fit just as snug. After just a minute, as the the collar was locked, it hit me. The old collar was locked by a bolt that was honestly out of my reach as it was on the back of my neck and my old collar didn't move really and was thick enough to keep me from raising my arms all the way without risking being hurt. Made it hard to sleep sometimes. This one required a key to open, but it was right on my throat. The d-ring was there too, beside the lock. However, the same worn out chain tether was attached to my new collar.

After a few more minutes, all of my other binds were removed.

"Lord Doom, why do you not at least keep the cuffs for the restraints on him? What if he needs to be fastened by them?" the smith says once he finishes removing them.

"Because Sarko, Miles is completely loyal. He will not need anything more than his tether. And the only reason he needs that is because of the law. Well, and he may also be scared of being outside since he has spent pretty much all of his life locked in a small room with no view of the outside world. Don't need him freaking out and running off to hide till he calms down." my Lord says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I understand sire, but you can't ever be too careful with those worthless fleabags." Sarko says as he heads back into the building.

'Fleabag? My Master ensures I am kept clean and flea free, thank you! And it ain't like you don't have fleas!' I want to yell at him, but that would probably be asking for death, so I stay quiet, not even daring an angry glare. It also occurs to me that the scars on his face and throat were from claws much like mine. Could one of his slaves had done that to him?

"Come Miles, I've had a long day. Let's go eat. You will get a special treat this time, you get to eat in the dining hall with me. Although you will have to sit on the floor and hold your plate." my Lord says as he undoes my tether and leads me back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the grand dining hall, he ties me to a ring on the table, but I find that a cushion has been provided for me. I sit down on it and look up at my Lord. He looks so handsome that I think I would have loved him even if things were different. Like if I was King and he was my slave. Or even if we were equals.

After a few minutes, a group of slaves and servants bring in a feast for my Lord and his family. At first they did not bring me anything, but after my Lord ordered them to bring me something, they brought me a steak, some bread, some potatoes, and some greens that I had no idea what they were from. They also brought me a large mug of water.

"Thank you Isabella. You may retire for the night. Tell the rest that they are to clean up. And tell Sonia that she had better come out here and sit down beside Miles. If he runs out of food or drink and wants more, I want her to refill it." my Lord says to a beautiful purple female hedgehog.

"Yes my Lord. Right away, my Lord." the hedgehog says as she bows and walks out of the room.

"Miles, you can speak to Sonia. If you want or need more food or drink, tell her." my Lord says as he looks down at me.

"Yes my Lord." I say as I go back to eating my food. The food would be enough, but I might need some more water as I had already drunk half of my mug.

After just a moment, a pink fox walks in and sits down beside me. She has on a collar similar to mine, but I notice it has roses scattered throughout it.

"Hi Sonia. You will tend to Miles's needs until I tell you otherwise. That is, his food and drink. Speaking of which, I can see his mug is low. Can you be a dear and get some more cold water for him?" my Lord says as soon as he notices her.

"Yes Master." she says as she picks the mug up and walks back into the other room.

She quickly returned and this mug had something very cold in it. I was hesitant to drink it.

"It's alright Miles. It's just ice, frozen water. Our Court Mage has made a device that purifies water and can freeze it. It also can create it, so drink as much as you want." my Lord says when he notices how hesitant I am to drink it.

I nod my head and take a sip of it. It was cold, but it tasted and felt better than the regular water.

After just a few minutes, I was full and my thirst was quenched. My Lord, however, was still eating and was on his third glass of wine. I remember how he is when he beds me when he is drunk after supper. It's not too fun as he doesn't last as long and usually falls asleep on top of me, and sometimes still inside of me. If not for the fact that if a guard checking on him might see me shove him, I would push him off of me. But if the guard saw that, he could kill me and claim I was trying to kill my Lord and he would get away with it. Despite my Lord's protests to the contrary. So I just lay there, even when it is very uncomfortable to do so.

I handed my plate and mug to Sonia thanked her for doing that for me.

She smirked at me and went back into the kitchen.

I just sat there until my Lord was satisfied with his food and drink. He clumsily undid the tether from the table and, as he started to stand back up, started to fall. I quickly get up and catch him. "Thank you Miles. Now please help me to your chambers." my Lord says after he regains most of his balance.

"Yes Master." I say, smiling as I help him walk down the hall. He had to guide me somewhat, but we managed to arrive at my room without getting lost.

"Miles. I know you hate it when I take you when I'm like this, so just help me undress and we are going to go to sleep. Or at least I will. I know you aren't that tired really. Truthfully I'm not, but I drank so much I am feeling rather ill. Pretty sure I may pass out shortly." my Lord says as I close the doors to my chambers.

"Thank you Master!" I say as I lead him to the bed and undress him.

"You are very welcome, my little slave. Now you will notice something new in your room. See the ring on the wall at the head of your bed? Fasten your tether to it. I decided that it would be best to keep you at least fastened to the bed in case a guard comes in. I don't think you can reach your diary tonight, Miles. I'm sorry." my Lord says as he points drunkenly toward it.

I am sorely tempted to grab my diary before tethering myself, but I was given a direct order. My training takes over and I fasten the tether, using the locking clasp on the end of it to ensure I am fastened to it and that it is at it's longest length. Sure enough, I can't reach my diary, but I noticed that my chamber pot had been moved within range of the tether.

I plop down on the bed and look at my Lord. He is still so handsome, but he and I need to face facts. I will never be more than just a slave. Not unless the laws change. He can fuck me all he wants, shower me with praise and affection, but if he dies before me, I have to love my next Master the same way I do him or they can, and probably will, kill me.

And he has a responsibility to raise his children so they can grow up to be good rulers. Instead, he spends his time having sex with me and complaining about the laws. Eventually, I decide to crawl into bed, still in the pants as I was unsure if I was allowed to remove them or not.

As I lay down, my Master instinctively pulls me into a tight hug.

"Miles, baby, I am going to find a way to free you. Just bear with me." I hear him whisper in my ear. Okay, I guess he wasn't asleep.

"Master, I know it is very improper for me to tell you what to do, but I must advise you, please don't do anything drastic. I am very happy just being your slave. Why risk your life just to make a lowly slave like me your lover?" I say, feeling burning tears come with each word.

"Miles, I know you want to be more than my slave. I don't give a damn what the others say. I will find a way to free you. Once I make a promise, I keep it." my Master says as he keeps hugging me tightly.

Eventually I drift off to a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, I my hands and feet are bound and chained to each other, and I am being carried by two other slaves.

"Ah, so you are awake." one of the slaves says before shouting to my Lord, who was dressed for traveling, "Master, he is awake! Shall we undo his bindings?"

"No, I will undo them once we get to traveling. Set him in the carriage." my Lord says after a moment.

I try to speak, but find I cannot. Something is wedged in my mouth. I am sat roughly on the cushioned floor of the carriage and the door is shut. It is pitch black with the doors shut, so I have no idea how much time passed, but eventually my Lord opens the door and gets in, stepping over me and pulling on a string. A light flashes on and I notice that the carriage is practically a bedroom on wheels. It also had an enclosed chamberpot.

"Sorry for the rough treatment, Miles. I could not rouse you, so I had them bring you to my carriage. I have no earthly idea why they bound you, I guess the Elders new laws or something, but I decided to leave you bound like that for a bit. Sorry, but I needed to ensure the image is kept, for now. I have a plan in the works so we can be truly together, but I can't tell you any more than the fact we are headed to Angel Island." my Lord says as he moves toward me and undoes the bindings. I sit up and notice that I am still in the pants I had on when I went to sleep.

"I hope you will forgive me, Miles. I may not be around for a while. I have already explained the plan to Sonic. I cannot tell you as I know they will interrogate you, and I know regardless of how much you love me, your training will cause you to not be able to hold your tongue. I still love you though. Don't you ever forget it, little one." my Lord says as he strokes my cheek.

"Master? Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" I say as I feel a tear make its way down the fur on my cheek.

"Miles, don't worry about it. Know that no matter what happens here, we will be together soon, as equals. And know that I will always love you. But until you are mine again, I want you to love the person I have left you to like you do me, okay Miles?" my Lord says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I understand Master. If I may inquire, who are you leaving me to?" I say as I hug him.

"My half-brother. You know him better as Advisor Sonic. He will take good care of you." my Lord says, hugging me tightly.

"Master, will I have to please him like I do you?" I say as I look at him.

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes you will, if he asks you to. You are still a slave after all, little one." Shadow says as he kisses me on the forehead.

He then drags me over to the bed and just holds me tightly. I quickly find myself dozing

Several days pass with us doing the same routine of eat, sleep, and me taking care of his needs until finally, we arrive.

Unfortunately, I was interrupted with the info while taking care of one of my Master's needs. The guard was shocked, and a little scared, but he respectfully held his tongue, but it was too late for me to be able to take care of my Master's need appropriately.

I started to get up, but my Lord did something that both surprised me, and made me feel really sad that he felt it was necessary. He hooked my collar up to a bolted chain in the middle of the carriage, ensuring I could not get out. And the way the clasp was, it would be impossible to undo without a key.

"Miles, thank you for all you have done. I promise you will see me again someday, but this is goodbye for now. I love you. Always remember that, little one." my Lord said, tears in his eyes as he got out.

I could not see too much through the windows I could reach except for jungle and water. As I frantically tried to get closer to one of the others, a loud explosion occurs, shaking the carriage bad enough, I thought it was going to flip.

All at once, I hear people shouting about how my Master was dead. I just collapsed where I was.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not sure how many days passed before I came back to myself, but when I did, Advisor Sonic was sitting right beside me. I assume someone at least fed me.

"Hello there Miles. I take it my brother already told you I am your new Master?" Sonic says as he looks down into my eyes.

"Yes sir. Master Shadow did tell me you would be my new Master." I say as I try to sit up.

"Well, little buddy, today is your first day as my slave. But there is something important we have to do." Sonic says as he strokes my hair.

"What's that, Master Sonic?" I say as I look at him, trying my best to keep a happy face.

"Unfortunately, the Imperial Council wishes to interrogate you despite my assurance you know nothing about what happened to my brother, so I have to take you to them if I even want to wind up having a chance at keeping you." my new Lord says as he helps me up.

"But Master Sonic, all I know is where we were, that's it!" I say, feeling terror come upon me. I was almost certainly being led to my doom. The Council would think I am lying to protect whoever killed my Master, and they are not afraid to torture someone until they confess. If I confess, though it would be untruthful, I am to be executed, if I do not confess, the torture will kill me.

"I know Miles. I know. I hope they realize that. I am not yet king, and most likely will not be for reasons I will explain to you later on, so I cannot keep you safe from them. It's in Chaos's hands, Miles. I just hope he's in a good mood today." my Lord says as he leads me to the Council's chambers.

As soon as we enter the room, a loud voice says "Thank you Advisor Sonikku. I was actually afraid you may have had something to do with your brothers death and would run away first chance you got. You are free to go, we will send someone for you, if we have determined you can keep this worthless fleabag."

I automatically feel my ears and tails go down into a fully submissive position as my Lord hands me off to a large white hedgehog.

Within a minute, I am up on the dias that the council sits around and and chained to the spot with a bolted chain and arm and leg bars.

"Alright then, now that the fleabag is immobile, let's see what it knows." the same voice from earlier says. I notice it is coming from an elderly purple hedgehog.

"Right, so mutt, what do you know about what happened to your former Master, our late King Shadow?" the white hedgehog says.

"I do apologize my Masters, but the only things I know about what happened were that he was headed to Angel Island, and an explosion occurred. I was in the carriage the whole time, bound to it actually. I am sorry, my Lords" I say in as polite a tone as I can muster.

"Lies! You were his favorite slave! He had to have told you about whatever he went after there! And if not, then he did tell you where he was headed, so you might have let it slip to the rebels where he would be!" a icy blue hedgehog yells as he punches me right in the mouth.

"I'm sorry my Lords, but I could not tell anyone anything. I was confined to my room until that day he brought me out to the grand hall and got me a new collar, after that, I never left his side until his passing." I say, trying to keep from crying or lashing out (in this case it would be biting).

"Bullshit!" the same hedgehog says as he starts beating me.

"Calm down Roxus. I believe the little vermin is speaking the truth. I have seen this one since it was brought into the castle. What it said is true, it has never left its room or our late King's side." the elder hedgehog says as he tries to pull the icy blue one off of me.

"Salda, you old fool! You really fall for any sob story don't you?" Roxus says as he hits me hard enough to make me dizzy.

"Roxus, stop it. If you kill it and it does know, then we will be unable to bring the ones responsible to justice." Salda says as he tries hard to pull him away.

"Fine, but only because it's not as fun when they don't fight back." Roxus says as he angrily sits back down.

"I take the fact that he has not once tried to fight back, despite being bound as a sign that he is innocent." the white hedgehog says.

"Okay, so Bolla here agrees with the soft old man, pathetic." Roxus says as he gets up and storms out.

"Okay, Bolla, could you please go get this things Master, I am tired of looking at it." Salda says as he pokes me with a stick to try to shift my head.

"Better yet, how about I just take him to his Master?" Bolla says as he turns around to me.

"Fine!, Just get it out of my sight. And quit acting like it is human would ya? Its a fucking beast!" Salda says as he gets up and goes off to an adjacent room.

"Yes Grand Elder." Bolla says as he picks me up and undoes my neck chain. He quickly takes me back to my old room and lays me down on my old bed.

"Miles, I am sorry for the way they acted. I just don't understand why they believe you are not human. You speak, you move like us, I believe you feel emotion like us, so why can't they? And that was very brave of you. Just know that the leader of the Chaotix sends his regards, and a message. Ask your Master to seek me out later for the message. I have duties to attend to. Do not worry, you will not be back in that chamber anytime soon, at least if I can help it. I shall send your new Master here shortly." Bolla says as he chains me to my bed.

As I lay there, the pain from my injuries began coming through the shock. I hurt badly, and could barely breath. Plus one of my arms was hanging funny. Like it was broken. Anyway it quickly becomes too much for me to bear and I pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

When I next awake, I am still on my bed, but my Lord and a strange man are standing right beside me. I notice that I am wrapped up in some strange accessories, and am unable to really move or speak.

"Ah, hello Miles. I am sad to see that they beat you so badly. I promise that you will only be beat like that if you deserve it. Which I really don't think you would." my Lord says as he notices I am awake.

"Who...is...that?" I just barely get out, my throat hurting badly.

"He's a doctor, well, a vet actually. All that the kingdom will let look at slaves of your race. He's more used to dealing with feral dogs, but he did his best." my Lord says, flashing a charming smile.

"Yes Lord Sonikku. I must be honest, he is human like us, so why are they not treated as such?" the vet says as he walks over to me.

"I think it is due to most of the kingdom's religion. I never really got too much into religion, but I have noticed the more devout tend to be the ones who think only Hedgehogs have any sort of rights." my Lord says as he sits down beside me.

"That is disappointing really. My studies of the ferals, and some I did on the slaves, have shown me we are all one, in a manner of speaking. We are all equals for we are all alive. We all feel joy, happiness, sorrow, anger, and lust, among other things, so why should we think we are any better than any other species? Anyway, I must go now, my liege, I am set to, and I hate saying this in front of the little one, neuter a farmer's slave." the vet says as he walks out of the room.

"What's that?" I say, it coming out in barely a whisper.

"Miles, it is better for you to not know. Just know neither me nor Shadow will ever do that to you. I have faith my brother is still alive and will be back. He's never been one to get hurt that easy."

"Master?" I say, pausing to breath before saying "How long am I stuck like this?"

"I think about three months Miles. Due to that, I am sending someone in here to take care of you. I am sure you know her well already. Whenever you are soiled, please let her know. And she will bathe you too, as you have broken several bones." my Lord says as he pats me on the cheek and gets up.

"Master?" I say as he stands up.

"Yes Miles?"

"Mr. Bolla told me to tell you to seek him out for a message."

"Alright, well, I will take my leave now Miles. Sonia should be right in."

"Thank you Master. I'm not sure if I deserve this care, but thank you." I say as he starts out the door.

"Of course you do, you are precious to both me and my brother. Now rest Miles." Master Sonic says as he shuts the door.

Within a few minutes, Sonia enters the room. Sure enough, she inspects me and caters to whatever need arises. It was a long and hard three months, despite my new Master visiting me daily, I missed Master Shadow deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

The big day came, well biggest day I had really since I got my new collar from Master Shadow. At last, the vet removed all the casts. It was hard to walk, but Master Sonic asked the vet for a staff for me to help aid me in my walking. As Master Sonic led me through the castle, I couldn't help but wonder where we were headed, but I didn't dare speak up. Within minutes, I see where we are going. Back to the Elders' Chambers. Even though I know I have to follow my Master wherever he leads me, I find myself shaking badly with fear.

"Miles, its alright. We are just going here so I can hear the Council's final decision on who shall rule. Please behave, I don't want to hurt you after you just got better." Master Sonic says before he pushes open the door.

As we enter, I see the three Elders, a kid not much older than 13 who looked like a mini-Shadow, Queen Amy, and some oddly dressed hedgehog. My Master sits down right beside Elder Bolla and chains me to a ring sticking from the chair.

"Alright, with Advisor Sonic here, all the parties we need are present. As per the Rules sat in place by the Late King Shadow's ancestor Arthurias Doom, we have waited 3 months to the day since we received news of our King's untimely death before deciding upon an heir, and who shall be the new Regent. Due to the Arthurian Rules, I am afraid her Ladyship cannot rule. I am most sorry Mistress Amy. I am certain you would have made a fine Regent." Elder Salda says as he shuffles through a mess of papers laid out in front of him.

"It is quite alright Grand Elder Salda. I am perfectly comfortable with letting someone else take care of my late husband's kingdom if you deem them worthy. Especially if they follow Arthurias's Rules. I eagerly await your decision." Queen Amy replies in a bored, but sincere tone.

"Thank you Mistress Amy. Now I have been reviewing the records of the family. Due to ages of our late King's sons, I had first considered Advisor Sonic for our Regent. However, I recently found some documents, and I discussed this with the other elders, that eliminate him not only from being eligible for our new Regent, but render him to where he barely qualifies as a noble. It seems that the late King Asmodeus Doom the 2nd loved to hide many things whenever he could, and my predecessor played along with him. Advisor Sonic is, by blood, not only not a member of the House of Doom, but is also the spawn of Serfs. Barely higher than a slave. However, his adoption by the late King Asomdeus does render him to the lowest Noble status." Salda says, pausing to take a drink from a mug before saying, "As of right now, you are stripped of current rank and title, Sonic. You are set back to that lowest status. As is the wish of our late King Shadow, I will allow you to keep that slave, and I have set aside a home for you and it. You are to take your slave and whatever belongings you and your slave can carry and be out of the Castle by nightfall or I will have the both of you executed."

"Yes sir Grand Elder Salda." My Master says, obviously fighting back his tears.

"Great, I am so happy you finally listen to us. Now onto naming our Regent. Arikas, as the eldest son of our late King, and the only one left in the room who can be named Regent, I name you our new King. Until you are actually old enough to run the Kingdom, we Elders will rule in your stead. You are to start lessons immediately. Meeting Adjourned." Elder Salda says, a evil grin on his face.

Master Sonic quickly unhooks my chain from the chair and leads me back to my room.

"Miles, I know my brother gave you a journal, get it. I already moved my belongings out in anticipation of this." Master Sonic says as he follows me to where I keep it.

He takes it and puts it inside his robe and we head off, outside the castle walls. At the front gate, we are greeted by a strange man. He looks sort of like a hedgehog, but less spiky, well, less spiky hair, he does have two huge claws sticking out of the top of each hand.

"Hello Knuckles. I assume you heard the news?" My Master says as the strange red man falls in line with his steps.

"I've only heard some of it. Is it true you are now just barely higher in rank than me?" Knuckles says as we pass the edge of town.

"Yes it is. I trust the house is ready at least enough for us to sleep?" my Master says as he we make our way into the town.

"Mostly, we still are trying to get that giant cat thing that came with the Rhean King out of the house. It seems smart, but keeps saying something about its "Froggy" whatever that is. Oh, speak of the devil, there it goes." Knuckles says as he points at a HUGE purple cat running out of town.

"That thing is big. So Knux, what have you been up to other than fixing up a dump for me to live in?"

"Digging, trying to find another Echidna to save my race, and trying to save up enough money so I can make it back to Angel Island. Pretty much the same old same old." Knuckles says as we pass by where I had my current collar made.

"So who is this little fox? Is that the one Lord Shadow is lovers with?" Knuckles says as he points at me.

"Yes he is. His name is Miles. Thanks to Bolla I got to keep him, instead of him being killed like Roxus had wanted or sold to a horrible owner like Salda wanted. That reminds me," Sonic says, taking a breath before saying to me, "Miles, this is Knuckles. He's a good friend of mine, though by law he is technically a serf, a peasant. Feel free to speak to him."

"Yes Master Sonic." I say, then turn my attention to Knuckles and say "Master Knuckles, sorry to seem so rude, but what is an Echidna?"

"That wasn't rude at all Miles, and you don't have to call me Master. Unlike Sonic, I am not a noble. I am barely better off than you." Knuckles says, and then quickly my Master says, "He actually does have to call you Master Knuckles. I know you don't keep up to date on the laws regarding slaves here. If they don't, and a guard overhears, the slaves will have a capital punishment administered by the slaves. Repeat offenders will be killed. You have it a lot better off than Miles. Especially since he will always be a slave in one way or another"

"He is correct Master Knuckles. Not to mention, my training prevents me from not saying it. Even if I were to be freed right now, my training is pretty much permanent. I'll still be a slave, even if not in title. I hope I made sense Master Knuckles." I say as I we leave the other end of town and head towards a old estate home off in the distance.

"You made sense Miles. I'll keep it in mind next time. I just don't like the idea of me being called "Master" by anyone." Knuckles says as we start up the path to the front door of the home.

A few minutes pass without us saying a word until we get inside the house, then my Master says, "You hate being called Master? Funny for the leader of the Thieves Guild."

"Why's that funny? I don't really lead them, so much as help them learn how to not get in trouble." Knuckles says as he shuts the door behind us.

"Yeah, and you train them to only target evil people, and that if they encounter someone more needy than them, to share the wealth. You lead these people to a mostly moral lifestyle. If not for you, they'd be attacking random people and causing a lot of trouble for those who don't deserve it."

"I guess. I still don't like the idea. Anyway, welcome home Sonic. At last we live together love." Knuckles says as he kisses Master Sonic right on the lips.

As tempted as I am to say something, I keep silent.

"Oh shit, I forgot about our new addition. Sonic, he won't tell will he? As far as I know, our relationship is still illegal, both cause of our ranks, and the fact we are different species. Funny, though, that your kingdom allows same-sex relationships while most do not." Knuckles says, looking a little shocked.

"Of course he won't tell. I'm his Master, and he honestly doesn't know the laws. Plus, he is actually in a similar relationship with my brother. As long as we don't attract any attention from the Elders, we should be fine."

(There will be more after a bit but for now, Enjoy)


End file.
